Mr and Mrs (Mr) Zaraki
by DanceOfSakura
Summary: Who knew love could be so deadly... (It's a Bleach spin on the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Ken/Ichi, Yaoi, violence, and language.)
1. Chapter 1

**All right this is a little out of my norm and first multi-chapter story. Yes, it is a retake of Mr. and Mrs. Smith the movie; expect this is the bleach version. So let's see how well this story actually goes. **

**Warning: Language, crossdressing, slash, violence, and Kenpachi and Ichigo married (that should say enough)**

**I do not own anything; all rights go to respective owners! Happy reading! ~DanceOfSakura**

Ishida Uryuu sits back in the black leather chair of his office, studying the couple before him, sitting with tense smiles. Well, more of like a scowl on the orange-headed lithe male's face. His black dress outlined his figure quite nicely, if Ishida was to be honest. Looking down at his outline notes of the couple, he comes to the conclusion that the smaller male is Kurosaki Ichigo-correction _Zaraki Ichigo_. His gaze swept over to the male's husband, the man was built of purely muscle and his expression spoke volumes of boredom. _Zaraki Kenpachi. _

Ishida sat there scribbling away at his note pad, taking down the little things he's seen from the odd couple. He could easily see how guarded the two were, it reminded him of another couple he seen last month. The scratching stopped, as the intimidating male in the room broke the silence.

"First of all, I wanna say we don't really need to be here." Kenpachi said, irritated just a little by the situation.

"It really is a funny story," Ichigo amended for his husband, "You see we have neighbors and there was a game…Kenpachi can get a bit competitive."

"I won."

"So we find out the grand prize is marriage therapy!" Ichigo and Kenpachi finished together.

Ichigo slightly tilted his head his eye's flashing with malice, "Yes, the Kuchiki's have a great sense of humor."

The room was tensed as the couple laughed at the dry humor. Ichigo shifted his legs crossing as he pulled down the hem of his black skirt, sweeping his long orang hair onto one shoulder. Kenpachi leaned back pulling down the cuffs of his suit, before crossing his arms across his impressive chest. They sat starring as the pen scratched along the paper.

"You didn't have to come." Ishida stated, the glare on his glasses flashing, just a little perplexed.

"Right."

"We have a theory though." Ichigo inclined his head, as he trailed off.

Kenpachi cut his gaze to his 'wife,' confusion clear in his gaze, "We do?"

"The oil check." Ichigo reminded the taller male simply.

"Right, **The Oil Check**," Kenpachi nodded, as he remembered. "See we have been married for five years…."

"Six, 'Pachi."

"Five, six years, and this is like a check up for us. Pop the hood, check the gears, rig the oil, and maybe replace a few outdated parts." The older male said nonchalantly.

_-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-_

Pushing up his black rimmed glasses, "On a scale one to ten how happy are you as a couple?"

"What is eight on that scale?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait. So Doc is ten bein perfectly shit happy and one being a fucking shit storm?" Was the other man's question.

"Just answer instinctively." The raven-haired male said, his patients echoed in his voice.

"Ok. Ready Ichi?'

"Sure."

"Eight." The couple answered at the same time, positions changing, as they grew restless.

_-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-_

"On a scale one to ten, how happy would you say your partner is?"

"Easy, eight." Kenpachi answered, his confidence reflected into a wide face splitting grin.

Ichigo bit his lip for a moment, his eyebrows creasing, "Can it be fractions?"

"Instinctive, Mrs. Zaraki." Ishida could see the male twitch at being referred to as a female; well he did wear female clothing.

"Alright, I'm good. You good?"

Kenpachi held up his hand counting down two three, "Eight." Was the easy reply, from both the married male's.

_-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-_

"Now, how often do you have sex?" Ishida scribbled down in his tablet, interested in the way the orange-headed male became flustered. Likewise Kenpachi had a look of a starving man, dying for his next meal.

"I don't understand the question." Ichigo answered quickly, hoping that Kenpachi wouldn't say something that would make this even more awkward.

"Is this a one to ten thing? Cause honestly Doc, Ichi's ass hasn't been molested today."

"Kenpachi!"

"This is not a one two scenario. Just please answer the question. How often do you have sex?"

The couple sits there for a moment, Ichigo shooting a glare at his older lover. Kenpachi leans onto the armrest, checking the time on his watch. Ishida waits for five minutes, letting out a sigh at the obvious lack of a straight answer from the two.

_-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-_

Turning to the second page of notes, "Describe how you first met."

"Columbia."

"Bogota, five years ago," Kenpachi finished.

"Six." Ichigo said, his brown eyes rolling in exasperation, as he hit the closes muscled arm.

"Right, five or six years ago," Kenpachi growled at the rough treatment.

**Hope you liked it, give me some feedback as too if I should continue on with it. ~DanceOfSakura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! The lemon was unattended but the chapter was too short for my taste so you got a extra treat! I have taken on a Beta, so now they're two of us to take blame on whatever my sexually perverted mind comes up with :D Happy Reading~ DanceOfSakura**

**Same rules apply don't like then don't read. All goes to respective owners.**

Bogota, Columbia, Five or Six Years Ago

It is chaos the skies were ashen and helicopters engaged as the cops go from person to person rounding up the single tourist. At the bar stands a man, tall, tanned, and very well muscled. His face is marred by one long scar and his hair spikes hallway down his back. His deft fingers take a long drink from his glass of Mojito. The intimidating man looks around at all the chaos, his interest only slightly piqued.

"What's happening?" He speaks fluently to the bartender, calling him over.

"Somebody killed the Baracuda," The other man answers.

Now that interested the tall male, Kenpachi grinned.

"Sancho Varron?"

"Yea. Police are rounding up single tourists. Are you alone, Sir?"

Kenpachi only halfway hears the question as he looks up at the best thing he saw all day. There in the middle of getting interrogated stands a male, well he guess is a male, despite the younger ones choice of clothes. The white skirt and shirt does nothing to deter Kenpachi, everyone has their own quirks. His orange hair is pulled in to a high ponytail, making him a very convincing woman. The pretty little strawberry looks up at the older man, they lock eyes for a moment.

_'He will be mine,_' Kenpachi finalizes in his mind, as the other makes his way over to him. Putting his arm around the slim but muscled body, he glares at the cops.

"The hell he his, he's with me."

That's the only thing said to the police as Kenpachi and the mystery cross-dresser hurry off, the later breathes a sigh of relief once they're behind closed doors. The ginger looks up at the taller male locking brown eyes with hazel-golden.

_'Damn,'_ The man thinks, as he takes his minute to appreciate the body before him. _'That shirt looks painted on and those pants, Merry Christmas to me.'_

Smiling up at the other he holds out his hand to the other. "Ichigo"

Taking the hand offered Kenpachi catches the orange haired by surprise when he pulls him towards him, a strong hand gripping the others waist. Grinning wickedly, "Kenpachi."

-Mr and Mrs (Mr) Zaraki-

It's dark by the time the chaos calms down; the two had migrated out to a Dive Bar. A bottle of tequila sits on the table in front of them. Holding up their glasses they toast.

"To dodging bullets."

They throw back the drink, the tension in the air as the two both play predator fully knowing where they will end of the night. Kenpachi wordlessly stands and offers his hand to the younger male. Ichigo blinks before smiling coyly as he is pulled to the dance floor, he's pressed tightly against Kenpachi as they go to the beat.

_'Who knew a rough one like him could actually dance,'_ Ichigo thinks as the song comes to an end, both noticing the rain coming in.

Kenpachi grabs the bottle of tequila as they go for cover, waiting for the rain to slack off. Appraising the other male with a raised eyebrow, the raven-haired male takes a swallow of tequila before getting right to the point.

"Alright Strawberry what's with the fucking choice of clothing?"

Ichigo only raises his eyebrow with a challenge, "Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all 'Berry, just curious, remove the stick from your ass." Kenpachi says, as he laughs.

"If you must know, it is a habit that has stuck with me over the years." Ichigo scowls at the other male.

Kenpachi grin turns lustful and his voice takes on an even huskier version then his normal tenor. Reaching out he grabs the shorter male in his arms, nipping at his ear as he replies. "Then don't stop on my account."

The orange haired male bites the under side of the others jaw, earning a growl from above him.

"You wouldn't have a choice either way." The smirk is evident in his voice.

In a sudden move Ichigo is dumped unceremoniously on the others shoulder as if he were nothing but a sac of potatoes. The rain had slackened to a drizzle as they make their way back to the hotel. The door slams shut behind them as Kenpachi walks purposely across the room and dumps his cargo on the bed.

Ichigo stares up from his place sprawled on the bed, succumbing to being the prey. Biting his bottom lip he spreads his legs for the other invitingly. Kenpachi rumbles appreciatively at the sight and grabs the younger males chin as he bites the pouting lip. Soothing his tongue over it before diving into the willing mouth before him, dominating and claiming his prey.

A ripping noise reaches Ichigo's ears and he feels the sharp tug before breaking the kiss. Looking down, he glares at the other man, seeing his shirt in tatters. He is distracted as rough hands roam his body before a warm mouth attacks his neck and chest. His body arches off the bed and a groan escapes his parted lips as one of his nipples are bit down on, it's twin receiving the same treatment.

Ichigo smirks in satisfaction when his hands that had been clenched in the white shirt before him, rip it as smoothly as his was. Kenpachi pauses for a moment, Ichigo gasp at the burning animalistic hunger in his eyes. In a moment, Ichigo is naked and panting like a wanton whore under the well muscled male before him. A rustling is heard from the nightstand before a small bottle of lotion is produced. Their positions change, Ichigo hovering over the older male, his face right in front of his clothed member.

The orange haired male has to swallow thickly at the outline of the others erection. He licks his lips nervously before a hard hand on his ass pull him out of his inner amazement. Looking back at the other he can see Kenpachi's fingers slick with lotion positioned over his entrance.

"Get to work 'Berry."

Ichigo reaches down quickly popping the button and unzipping the white pants. 'This man is a beast!' his mind shouts, as he is presented with the raven-haired male's huge member. Licking his lips he licks the tip of the erection, gasping out as a thick finger entered him at the same time. He rocked his hips, as he took whatever he could into his mouth, being rewarded generously as the finger began to thrust in and out of him. He spread his legs wider as more fingers where added, his back bowing as his sweet spot was pressed on relentlessly.

The fingers were ripped from his body and he moaned in protest around his current task. He could feel a thick hand in his hair pulling on his ponytail, the memeber slowly dragging out of his mouth.

"As much as I love that mouth of yours Ichi, I rather be buried in your ass." Kenpachi said, as he turned the other around. Ichigo sitting astride his lap panting and flushed.

"I rather be fuckeded too." The orange haired said, as he grinded down on the erection behind him.

Kenpachi seizes the slim waist before lifting him over his erected cock. Ichigo holds his breath as he is pushed down on the other, his eyes open wide as he gapes his breathing halted. Racking his hands down the chest under him, he tries to gather his bearings.

"Jesus Christ!" Ichigo can only manage as he bottoms out, he could feel every place the pulsing member was reaching.

Kenpachi's breathing was just as short as the orange haired male's as the warm cavern clenched around him. He grinned at the dazed male above him.

"I know you'd take it like a good bitch."

Glaring from under his orange bangs, Ichigo starts to rock above the other, looking down in satisfaction when Kenpachi groaned as he thrust up. The pace increases as the room both having a great deal o stamina. Ichigo can feel the other's cock dragging over his sweet spot like a well-missed lover. He can feel his climax racing upon him, he reaches down to finish himself off, and a hand slaps his away.

"No, this is all me Ichigo." Kenpachi growls as he flips them over, grabbing Ichigo's hands he pushes them into the mattress.

Ichigo withers and bucks as his body his pressed down, his sweet spot was taking a brutal beating with the others cock. He couldn't utter a sound as his climax was reached, his breathing only coming in chopped intervals. He could instantly feel the sensitivity, as Kenpachi thrusted a few more times, growl rumbling low in his chest.

They lay there for a minute before Kenpachi pulls out, flopping on to his side. Ichigo winces as he moves to face the larger male laying his head on the others chest.

"Damn." Ichigo states breathlessly after a moment.

**Well hope you enjoyed, I think this is the first time I actually wrote a Vanilla XXX. If you don't know the meaning of that then I well not tell you, you slightly pure mind. Until next time ~DanceOfSakura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well here's chapter 3! I wasn't sure about the certain roles of certain characters but oh well what's done is done. School is back ugh! So I might slack a little. Same rules apply!**

**Warning: Language, mild violence**

**Disclaimer: Nope nothing is mine, moving on. Happy Reading ~DanceOfSakura**

* * *

The sun embraced the hotel room, a body twisting and stretching under the covers. Ichigo yawned lazily reaching out for his new lover and finding cool sheets. He sat up quickly looking around the room, the TV let out a low hum in the background. He pulled the sheets tighter around his body as a draft blew the netting gently. Brown eye's shot to the door as it was pushed open by Kenpachi.

"Thought you might be hungry," Kenpachi said as he sat the tray down on the bed. The berry quickly picked up a cup of coffee

"Thanks, it's good," Ichigo smiled as he tuck a sip of the steaming hot liquid.

Ichigo looked at the heading of the newspaper, skimming over its body. He looked up at the other man, leaning against the balcony doorway. Setting the tray aside, Ichigo stood with the sheet wrapped around him, moving towards the other taller male. Kenpachi pushed himself off the wall and met him halfway.

"What now?" Ichigo asked, a heavy hand wrapping around his neck and pulling him close.

_-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-_

The street is loud and bursting with life as the couple walks threw the middle looking at the many games and rides. Ichigo pulls Kenpachi over to the side coming up short to a firing range. Ichigo picks up the gun and fires, hitting one of the little targets but missing the others. Kenpachi smirks at him as he aims and bull eye's all of his targets. He collects his prize but Ichigo stops him up short.

"May I have another go?"

Ichigo picks up the gun again and fires five rounds, hitting every single one dead senter. He grins at the bigger man as the Barker gives him his prize, a life size stuffed yogi bear.

"Where did you learn to shoot?" Kenpachi says as he throws an arm around the strawberry's shoulders.

Ichigo shrugs and coyly looks to the side. "Beginner's luck I guess."

_-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-_

_Boxing Gym_

Kenpachi throws a punch at Renji in the ring, sweeping a leg out to trip him. Ikkaku looks on from outside the ring.

"Hold on Zaraki. You've known your cross-dressing lover for only six weeks."

"Ikkaku he has a name and he's beyond hot, he isn't some air head either. He has…personality." Kenpachi grunts out, throwing his fighting partner on the ground. "He's an amazing shot too."

_-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-_

_Desert_

Ichigo huffs out another breath as he climbs another rock up the cliff. The desert a constant reminder on his back, the heat was smoldering. He looks down at his long time friend, Yumichika, his face shocked as he looks at him.

"Don't tell me the Berry of death has fallen for a muscle bound idiot. That's so unbeautiful!" Yumi said in disbelief.

"I'm telling you Yumi, he's not some muscle bound ass. He's sweet in his own rough way, you know?"

"No I don't. What does he do?"

"Construction."

_-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-_

"He's into computers. A big server goes down and he's in there like Batman to save the day."

"He travels a lot, like me, and we never talk about work. So I can leave the office at the office no questions or demands."

Kenpachi kicks at Renji's back throwing him into the lining before flipping him over his shoulder. He smirks as Renji fails to get up, struggling under the heavy arm under his neck.

_-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-_

"How's the sex?" Yumi questions as he reaches for another rock, halfway up the cliff.

"God Yumi, he's like a beast! It's beyond fucking fantastic. It's like my own personal work out he has a great deal of stamina but it's not just about the sex." Ichigo pulls himself to sit on a small ledge as he resting his head on his hand, looking at his co-worker.

"What did he say about your little quirk?"

"He doesn't give ass I wear women's clothing, as long as he's the one ripping them off me at the end of the day." Ichigo laughs as Yumi stops short a hand away from the ledge.

"That's kind of hot."

_-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-_

"Look, I'm just saying usually you give this stuff some time, not jump head first into it." Ikkaku shook his head as Kenpachi shoved Renji face first into the mat, keeping him in a headlock.

"I'm going to marry him." Kenpachi said, as he looked up, his face completely serious.

Ikkaku sputtered as he looked at him in shock. "What did you say?!"

"I'm going to marry him, what did you not understand about that?" Kenpachi rolled his eyes as Renji got one arm free, trying to pull him off him.

"Renji stop squealing like a girl, I can't hear him over you, I think he's saying something crazy!"

"Ikkaku, I'm going to fucking marry him!"

* * *

**Well there's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed ~DanceOfSakura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter my lovelies! I had fun with this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Language, Thinking of violence**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :) **

**~DanceOfSakura**

_**Five or Six years later**_

The morning wind flowed through the street, as the city began to wake up. It was the definition of a perfect life; big house, smooth green cut patched grass, and the friendly neighborhood. It was the suburban happy life. Well for most that is…Kenpachi moves slow to pick up the morning paper from the sidewalk, he flips off the neighbors as Urahara cheerfully waves to him.

_'To early for this shit, maybe I can run him over with my car?...Naw it'll dent the paint,_' Kenpachi trudges back inside, contemplating on the methods.

_**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

The bathroom is silent, as every other day, spent not speaking or saying one-sentence answers to the other. Ichigo considers the man by him, Kenpachi was the same and so was he but the life had dimmed between them. _'We're living a lie.'_

"Something you want to say, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinks from his staring and sets down his toothbrush. He steps away from the sink, aware of the gaze on his back and heads for his half of the closet.

"What did you think of Dr. Ishida?" Ichigo asks, he pulls his hair up into a ponytail.

"He's a waste of time." Kenpachi steps behind Ichigo, opening his side of the closet.

"We have a four o'clock appointment."

"His office is clear across town and I hate rush hour," Kenpachi finishes doing up his buttons, dimly remembering when smaller hands did it for him.

Ichigo pulls on his coat and grabs his bag walking to the bathroom door. "Good. That's settled then."

_**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

_**Unknown Office**_

Asano Keigo steps out of an elevator into a well-kept lobby bustling with people. He grins proudly as he walks down the hall.

"Important man coming through makes some room!" He announces at the other agents. "Yea, big man wants to see me."

Nodding at the reception at the desk, he skips up to the elevator.

"What do you think your doing?"

Keigo turns to the woman at the desk, cowering back from her malice laced smile. Looking at the nameplate he comes to find that she is: Unohana Retsu. 'Scary smile' Keigo shivers as she looks up at him, her gaze piercing.

"The boss want's to see me."

Unohana looks down at her computer and continues to work. "Trust me, he see's you." She states pointing a little above his head, indicating the monitor.

"Oh, I have an assignment," Keigo edges closer to the desk, his ego physically deflating.

"Hm, yes here it is, have a nice day Asano." Unohana waves as he walks off, pulling out his new assignment.

Keigo blinks at the device for a minute. The assignment reading: Agent Zaraki Kenpachi, Agent Zaraki Ichigo. Married. Assassinate. Asano, Bait.

"Well shit."

_**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

6:50 pm

The sun had long ago set as Kenpachi pulls up to the house. He can see Ichigo in the kitchen pulling out dinner from the stove. Backing the hummer into the garage, he pulls out his wedding ring, slipping it onto his finger. Checking his appearance a second time, he steps out of the car, walking into the back door.

"Perfect timing." Ichigo greets him, upturning his face.

"When aren't I?" Kenpachi kisses Ichigo quickly, making his way to the hall.

"Oh, I got new drapes!" Ichigo calls, making his way into the living room. Show casing the new said drapes. "If you don't like them, we can take them back."

"Ichi, I might not know much about decorating and fufu but even I know those drapes are goddamn hideous." Kenpachi raises his eyebrow at the smaller male.

Ichigo clenches the towel in his hand, 'Resist the urge to strangle.'

"You'll get use to it. Also dinner's ready."

Kenpachi turns his head to stare after his fuming 'wife.'

_**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

"Why did you come back alone?"

Dr. Ishida sits back in his chair, slightly surprised that Mr. Zaraki had actually came back. Though the man wasn't being very in sighting, it was enough to prove that he loved his spouse and wanted to make it work. Ishida wrote down the things on his notebook, deciding to wait the man out. Finally, the taller male looked at him, his body slightly un-tensing.

"I really don't know but don't get me wrong, I love Ichigo but there are times that I want too.." Kenpachi gestures with the universal sign of strangling.

_**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

Kenpachi climbs into bed setting his newspaper on the nightstand. Ichigo doesn't even flinch from all the movement next to him; steady reading his newspaper from earlier that day. Kenpachi throws back the rest of his water, reaching over and turning out his side lamp. Settling down on his side, he tries to sleep.

"Ichigo will you-"

"When I'm done reading."

_'Premeditated is a longer prison sentence,'_ Kenpachi grunts unhappily, knocking the paper out of Ichigo's hands.

_**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

"There's like a huge space between us that keeps feeling up, with things we don't say to each other. What do you call that?" Ichigo looks up from his watch, smoothing out his shirt.

"Marriage." Ishida states simply, noting the distant look in the man's eye. "What don't you say to each other?"

"Everything."

_**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

Candles set upon the dining room table, Ichigo on one side and Kenpachi on the other.

"This is good. You did something different, Ichigo?" Kenpachi breaks the silence, reaching for his sake.

Ichigo stabs his fork a little harder than intended, "I added peas."

"Oh yea that green stuff," Kenpachi pokes his fork at the little healthy vegetable. "Can you pass the salt?"

"It's in the middle of the table, 'Pachi."

"Is that the middle?"

"It's between you and me, isn't it?"

_**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

"Do you think you're always honest?" Ishida ask, as he sets down his pen and leans onto his chair.

"Yes, pretty much." Ichigo says, smiling slightly. "It's not like I lie, you know? We all have our amazing little secrets."

Ichigo manages a bitter laugh.

_**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

Kenpachi sits in his lazy-boy in the bedroom, watching the TV and glancing at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. Ichigo meets his eye for a second, steadily talking to the person on the phone in hushed tones. A brief smile to the raven-haired male and Ichigo is turning his back, walking into the bathroom.

Digging into the back of his closet, Ichigo pulls out the out required for the night. Slipping into the leather, he grabs his other needed necessities. A sudden noise has him spinning around to come face to chest with Kenpachi.

"You scared me!" Ichigo yells at the other man.

"Going somewhere?" Kenpachi leans on his side of the closet, pulling off his cuffs.

"Yea. One of the girls crashed the servers and it's like the end of the world." Ichigo picks up his leather bag and kiss Kenpachi on the cheek. "Nine o'clock. The Urahara's, we promised."

"Sure." Kenpachi rumbles irritated. _'Damn, maybe I will run him over with my hummer tomorrow morning. Note to self: Ask Urahara if he finds death by car suitable?'_

_**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

"I know you feel like the only couple going through this," Ishida starts, clearing his throat. "Believe when I say there are millions going through the same thing."

Kenpachi cocks his head to the side and smiles viciously.

"Oh ya think so?"

**Well there you go! Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon! ~DanceOfSakura**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5, my lovely readers! This is the middle chapter so the action starts now :D**

**Warning: Violence and language**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine….yet….**

Kenpachi watched as his partner left in his red Camaro, speeding down the street more so then usual. He turned away from the upstairs window and pulled his phone, the message flashing across the screen.

'Looks like I'm going out anyway,' Kenpachi threw on his jacket and dialed a new number.

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki- **

Ichigo looked up at the grand hotel, stepping out of the taxi. His shoes clicked lightly across the lumen floor as he walked over to the elevator. Stepping in, he pressed for the penthouse and smirked at the woman behind the desk, the doors closing smoothly.

The doors dinged as they reached the 50th floor, the hallway lavished in marble, leading to the only doors on the floor. Knocking lightly, a man in a suit let him in taking the leather bag from his hands. Once satisfied with its contents, the no name leads him into a living room. Brown eyes studied their surroundings intently, taking count of the other three men.

Ichigo stepped into the bedroom, the no name closing the door behind him. He looked to his right as a man emerged from the bathroom, his brown-eyed gaze glazed with lust. At the other man's nod, Ichigo gracefully unknotted his coat and let it drop to the floor. Reaching for his arm warmers, he let the fingerless gloves snap into place and grabbed the whip from his bag.

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

Kenpachi took a long swig of his sake from his flask, strolling across the street. The bar's light's flashed across his face as he walked into the dimly lit place. Moving to the back room, Kenpachi opened the door. Three men jump up from their game of poker at his sudden intrusion, shouting in anger.

"Chill, I just want to play, you game?" Kenpachi grins as he pulls out a wad of bills.

Kenpachi leans back in his chair, he grins at the others around the table. The gun he snatched off the lackey's belt to his right laying comfortably in his lap. Taking a long drag from the cigar in his hand, he snubbed it out on the table. The set of cards in his hands looking promising, he keeps his poker face on.

"Anyone feelin lucky?" asked the lackey to his right.

"I'm always lucky." Kenpachi states as he throws another wad of cash on the table.

"Really? I'm feelin pretty goddamn lucky too."

Another round of laughter breaks out but a sudden bang of the door behind them has them looking at a angry bean-pole of a man.

"Wha' the hell is goin' on in here? Who the hell ar' ya? Lookin' for a job or somethin'?" The man sneers at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi cocks the gun and grins, "You are the job."

Shots ring out around the room as Kenpachi shoots them all down. His aim accurate and on point as each falls from a single wound to the head. As the last one falls, he stands up and pockets his money, kicking one of the men on the way out.

"Not to lucky now, eh?"

-**Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

Ichigo swings the whip down, lines already swelling the other male's back. His lips curl in disgust as the man moans for more.

"You've been a bad boy," Ichigo strikes down again.

"Yes!"

"A very bad boy," Ichigo bends down and wraps his hands around the man's neck. "Who has been giving big guns, to big bad men."

A sound of confusion is cut off as Ichigo snaps his neck professionally and let's the dead body drops onto the floor. He reties his coat and picks up the forgotten bag. Pulling open the balcony door, he can hear sounds of panic coming from behind the bedroom. The sound of the body dropping alerting the dead mans guards.

Hooking one end onto the railing, Ichigo waves at the guards just as hey open the door and drops down the 50-floor building. Landing in front of the bellhop, he detaches the bag and nods gratefully as he steps into the taxi.

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

Ichigo is in the middle of changing clothes, when he hears a clatter on the counter. He jumps behind part of the closet peaking his head out to see Kenpachi emptying his pockets.

"Kenpachi you scared me!"

"Sorry, I went to the sports bar." Kenpachi replies, looking over his shoulder slightly.

"Did you win?"

"I got lucky."

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

"Hello Neighbors!" The cheerful voice of Urahara Kisuke shouted in delight.

Kenpachi flinched from the to cheerful voice and Ichigo's arm pressed firmly to his side, in warning. Stepping into the house Kenpachi wandered off with Urahara, Ichigo immediately being pulled by Yoruichi into the circle of woman and submissive men. Ichigo sat down on the plush couch, crossing skintight pants legs over the other.

"So Ichigo, how have you been?" The busty cat-like woman asks patting the baby on her shoulder lightly, as she hands him a glass of wine.

"Same as usual." He replies with a quick smile.

Yoruichi goes to reply but a sudden barfing noise from the child on her shoulder has her making a face. "Again! Ichigo hold him please, I'll be back."

"Wait-"Ichigo held his hands up in protest but the baby was shoved in his hands anyway.

"It's good practice for you, Ichigo. So when you and Kenpachi stop being dick heads and start your family too." Ichigo scowled at Rukia as she leaned over his shoulder, cooing at the baby.

Kenpachi walks by the hallway and raises his eyebrow at the bizarre site of Ichigo with a baby. His submissive lover never gave any indication that children was in their future but he remembers the unanswered longing within his gaze when coming into the topic. Even now, the coldness in that gaze melted a little. Ichigo's eye's flickered over to his and the brown eye's spoke millions of things before they were guarded again.

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

The sun has barely risen before Kenpachi is walking out the door with his suitcase slung over his shoulder and walking into the toolshed. Turning on the lights he opens up the latch at the bottom of the floor and slides down into another room. Inside it is filled with weapons upon every wall and suitcase of ammo.

Ichigo wakes at the sound of Kenpachi's hummer pulling out of the driveway. He sighs as he gets up, in need of his morning coffee and to file in for report. The news drones on in the background as he sips his coffee and pushes a few buttons on the stove. It opens up to reveal a good sized stock of guns.

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Smith-**

"Good Morning Mr. Zaraki," greets an elder lady behind a desk as he walks into work. "Trouble in Alanta again."

"I heard." Kenpachi says, collecting his passport and hotels check in.

As he unlocks his door, he hears Ikkaku coming out of his office behind him. "Hey, Kenpachi I'm having this get together. All dudes, no chicks. You in?"

"I'll talk to Ichigo."

"Why you're at it asks him if you can have your balls back too," Ikkaku mutters.

Kenpachi closes the door behind him, throwing his bag on his desk. The lights over head flash on as he takes a seat in his chair. The computer screen glows as it identifies him.

"Good morning Kenpachi." The computer says as it brings up his latest stats.

"Get on with it Alanta."

"We have a threat named Asano that needs to be dealt with accordingly. They well be exchanging him at the Mexico border but we must not let that happen. He needs to be eliminated. Good luck Kenpachi."

-**Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

Ichigo walks into his office building and steps into the elevator going up to his floor. Opening the door within his office he steps into the body scanner as it identifies him. Looking to his left the screen comes on and his boss tells him of his new mission. The doors open and Ichigo steps out into a room full of high tech technology and his co-workers.

"Good morning Ichigo," are scattered greetings around the room.

"The threats name is Asano Keigo, he is a high threat to our organization and needs to be dealt with in this 24 hour window. We have one shot." Yumichicka fills Ichigo in on the details as he gears up.

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr). Zaraki-**

Ichigo sits within the tree house that they had set up for look out. The ground has been set with sensors to alert him when the convo entered the firing grounds. He jumps up at the sound of one of the sensors going off and sees a huge jeep pulling into the firing zone.

"What the hell is this idiot doing…" Ichigo mutters under his breath, he grabs the binoculars getting a closer look at the man. He frowns at the familiar form of the male but shakes it off.

"Fucking tourist."

"Ugh, Ichigo were picking up a weapon signal." Yumichicika says through the earpiece. He curses when the man pulls out a launcher.

"Well thanks for the warning," Ichigo shoots back with sarcasm.

Grabbing his sniper, Ichigo takes careful aim and fires. Kenpachi stops as a bullet pierces into his vest turning his head towards the look out house. ** off beyond hell he takes aim and fires the launcher at the look out house and watches as it burst into flames. Kenpachi grins, taking a step back to finish off the target. A second later the grounds blow up into a cloud of smoke and bombs, Kenpachi falling to the floor for cover.

"Damn that kind of hurt."

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

"Are you telling me, the fearless Kenpachi was beat by another person?" Ikkaku questions, disbelief evident.

"I wouldn't be telling you ** if it weren't." Kenpachi growls, on his third bottle of sake.

"Well did you identify them?"

"I got I.D. Have you ever been I.D?"

"No I don't think so."

"Then fuck off," Kenpachi stuffs a fry into his mouth. "I got their laptop."

"That's a start."

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

Ichigo storms into the office, his voice and temper raising hell. "I want to know who that ass is! I want him dead!"

"Ichigo." A woman rushes up to Ichigo. "It's father."

Ichigo takes a deep breath and puts the phone to his ear. "Sir, the window is closed, the package was secured."

_"I told you we couldn't afford mistakes!"_

"Sir, there was another player."

_"If they I.D. you then your over. You have 48 hours to clean the scene up."_

"Gladly Sir."

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

Mayuri sneers at the barbarian of a man that stands in his office. Taking the beaten laptop out of his hands he looks at it for a minute before scanning the processor. It loads quickly the printer printing the address of the high tech computer.

"Here, it's in the heart of downtown New York." Mayuri pushes the paper into the other man's chest and points at the door.

Kenpachi walks into the towering building that the address takes him too. Looking at the plates on the wall to each floor he finds the number. _Suite 201`…. Zaraki Ichigo._

"Mother fucker!"

Ichigo taps his foot impatiently as they run through the video from the desert. _'Come on, where is this bitch.'_

"Go get some coffee," Ichigo tells the other two with him as the computer begins to slow down the processing. He leans in closely as names start to pop up on the screen; the name it stops at has him blinking his eyes.

'No way in hell! That fucking bastard!' Ichigo internal screaming is cut short when Yumi calls out to him.

"Ichigo, your husband is on the phone, he wants to clarify dinner."

Ichigo grits his teeth and grins sweetly. "Tell him…it's at seven."

Kenpachi clicks his phone shut as the message is retold to him. He looks at the metal plating one more time before walking out the building. _'I'm going to get this bitch.' _

**The race to survive begins! ~DanceOfSakura**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK here's chapter six! Took me a minute to get it right but I did. So enjoy!**

**Warning: Violence, Language, Suggestion of sex**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

The screech of tires echoed down the street as Kenpachi pulled into the driveway pissed and on-guard. Finding out that your partner had lied to you for most of your lives didn't set well with him. On top of that the little bitch tried to kill him. The lights in the kitchen and dining room shinned brightly through the windows, indicating that Ichigo had been there for a while.

Ichigo smiled brightly at Kenpachi as he walked into the kitchen, holding a pan full of pot roast.

"Your home early." _'Your going to die._' Ichigo left that part unsaid.

"I missed you." _'Should I fuck him then kill him?'_ Kenpachi considered it, following Ichigo into the dining room.

Ichigo puts the dish between the other neat placing's of the romantic dinner. The low light from the candles glint of the walls making it seem much more intimate then it has been in years. Kenpachi leans on the doorway studying the curves and angles of his partner that have been neglected of interest. Knowing that the body he had owned and claimed was that of a trained killer.

Ichigo returned to him with a glass full of sake, his other clutching his own. Tension fueled the air as their eyes locked, both on edge with their own knowledge. Kenpachi took his glass and stalked closer to the orange-haired berry. Ichigo backed up until his hip bumped the table slightly, refusing to turn his back on the other. Kenpachi towered over the smaller male, letting his free hand grip Ichigo's waist.

"How was work?" Kenpachi asked, his hand trailing down the lithe body. _'No weapons.'_

"We had a problem," Ichigo shrugged, his other hand clenching into the tablecloth.

"Has it been taken care of?"

Ichigo stared up at Kenpachi, his eye's sharp and focused. "It will be."

"Hm, that's irony because we had an issue too." Kenpachi's wandering hand stopped at the base of Ichigo's neck.

"Really?" Ichigo was running high on alert now, his pulse accelerating under the touch.

"Yes but it's nothing we can't handle. Time is key, Ichi."

Kenpachi presses a little harder into the thudding vein beneath his fingers. Brown eye's stare back at the taller male giving away nothing. He lets his lips brush across Ichigo's neck, just a light touch. A slight but strong arm wraps around him before the other joined it, after setting his glass down. Kenpachi pulls back and he pause's just a breath away from Ichigo's lips. The glass the taller male had kept clenched in his hand slipped silently.

It was in that moment that everything slowed down for the couple. Their first meeting in Bogota where Ichigo slipped that blade back into his skirt when Kenpachi approached, his gun tucked under his shirt. The bullet that tore through Sancho Varron, shot from the barrel of a gun held by the tanned hand of Ichigo. In that moment it ends with Ichigo catching the glass before letting it slip through his fingers.

They lock eyes.

"I'll get a towel," Ichigo hurriedly ran into the kitchen.

"I'll get the carpet cleaner," Kenpachi say's at the same time, grabbing the gun from under the lampstand. The house is quiet as Kenpachi prowls through on high alert. "Ichigo?"

The squeal of tires leaving the driveway this time echoes along the block. Kenpachi runs out after Ichigo, kicking the hummer to life. Ichigo looks back into his rearview mirror and curses at him self for being so stupid. The hummer's lights flash across his face, narrowing at the gun that he can see clenched in Kenpachi's hand.

Cutting to the right he comes upon a deadly curve and makes a split decision. Turn the wheel counter clockwise to the left and reversing, his car does a perfect 360. Jumping from the Camero it has the desired affect, Kenpachi's front bumper hitting the car perfectly as they both tipped over the drop off.

"Ichigo! Your ass is mine!" Kenpachi yelled both him and the vehicles disappearing from site.

Ichigo stared at the vacant place for a minute before getting up, his body bruised from the pavement.

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

"What the hell happened to you?!" Ikkaku states in shock, Kenpachi standing on his doorstep looking like hell.

"My 'Wife.'"

"At least he was honest about it."

"Ikkaku, the little bitch ran me into a ditch." Kenpachi growls from across the kitchen table.

"He's a spy; this was probably the plan all along." Ikkaku says, trying to piece everything together.

"What?" Kenpachi looks at him like he really is an idiot.

"Look all I'm saying is that this all seems planned but when it comes down to it you have no choice but to take the bitch out," Ikkaku continued. "It's not like you can't move on."  
**  
-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

Yumichikia stood above the defeated form of Ichigo lying on the company floor. The other had dragged himself in ragged it and worn out. Yumi had just been finishing up certain protocals when the organe-haired body came rolling down the stairs. What he learned from the other male was not to be expected though.

"So your husband is the shooter?"

Ichigo nods silently, drinking scotch straight from the bottle. Yumi studies him more intently and pats the out stretched leg Ichigo had set stretch across the floor.

"Look at it this way. You're the best and you don't love him."

"Yea. I know. Go home Yumi, I'll be fine."

Yumi eye's the orange-haired male once more before leaving up the stairs. The door clicks secured behind the flamboyant man. Ichigo lays on the floor tired and something else trickling beneath the surface. Turning his head to stare out the window, Ichigo can't fight off the feeling of sadness that encased his heart. Mentally kicking himself, he's a goddamn agent for heavens sake, he closes his eye's to sleep.

"I don't love him." Maybe he said it just to convince himself a little more.

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

It's within the early morning of the day when two vans pull up to the Zaraki household. Ichigo and his other co-workers get out and start the searching of the house. Things were being pulled apart, trashed, and broken. No inch of the house was left on searched.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo questions the women that were watching his wedding vows in the master bedroom.

"Evidence." One of them says carelessly.

"Ok. Out now." Ichigo snatches the remote and pushes them out of the room. He looks at his bear in dismay, stuffing pulled out.  
**  
-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

Exactly an hour later Kenpachi is opening the door finding the house lacking in certain décor. He tunes out the rambling of Urahara behind him as the blond man fawns over the house.

_'The man didn't even know he was a human shield.'_ Kenpachi shakes his head scanning the upstairs landing.

He leaves out the backdoor and into the garage, opening up his hidden stash. He feels the urge to strangle the crap out of someone; the whole room is empty of all his ammo.  
_'Ichigo, you little shit.'  
_  
**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

Ichigo stands at the front of the room barking out orders to find his goddamn husband. It shouldn't be that hard to find a man he's been married to for the last six years. There had to be something that gave the older male away, Ichigo needed that advantage.

"Ichigo, your husband is here…" Yumi trails off, in slight confusion. The phones go off and the computer screen alerting to the intruder.

Ichigo answers with renewed enthusiasm. "I thought I told you not to bother me at the office honey?"

"Well I couldn't resist," Kenpachi chuckles over the line.

"Is this a game now 'Pachi?" Ichigo grins, the system running the full scans. "You know I like games."

"You have two options Ichi: Leave now or we can fuck and see who comes out on top, your choice."

Ichigo laughs sarcastically. "I doubt you remember how to use your dick."

"Want to find out?"

"I'm not leaving."

"That's settled then." Ichigo can practically see the grin on Kenpachi's face.

The room begins to shut down, the intruder located with in the vents. Alarms blare loudly, the workers scatter burning and ridding of all evidence. Each grab a zip tie and shoots down on to a building across the street. Ichigo stays behind a minute longer, watching Kenpachi drop from the ceiling, gun at the ready. They stare for a moment before Ichigo makes the jump.

Kenpachi runs to the window, lowering his gun. "Cock Sucker!"

"Pussy!" Ichigo yells back with a grin, disappearing into the building.

**-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**

"You had the shot and you didn't take it?" Ikkaku says, for the millionth time.

"Yes."

"We're at war Kenpachi! You have to end this asshole!"

"He's _**mine**_, Ikkaku," Kenpachi looks up from the piece of paper he was studying.

"Not anymore! He tried to kill you, let's not forget that." Ikkaku flails his arms at the obviously less distressed man.

"I got it."

They both study the little piece of letters that adorn the paper.  
_**  
-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

Kenpachi looks up at the state of art skyscraper. The sun bounced off the newly polished windows, 70 floors of ready to lease condos. He blends in with the other construction workers, blue jumpsuit and bright yellow construction hat. Stepping into the elevator he pushes for the 50th floor that was on the piece of paper. It's highly expected when the lights flicker off and the hunk of metal comes to a stop.

"There seems to be a problem with your elevator, Sir," A female's voice says, coming over the speaker.

Kenpachi looks up at the camera.

"Do you need a engineer come up to see what the problem is?"

"No rush, I'm quite comfortable." Kenpachi says, taking a seat on the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Ichigo."

"Last warning Kenpachi. Get out of town." Ichigo's voice now infiltrated the tiny space.

"No."

"I'll blow it."

"I know, your quite good with your mouth," Kenpachi comments offhandedly.

"Three, Two, any last words?" Ichigo hand lingers over the trigger.

"Have I told you how much I love your ass in that black skirt?"

"Goodbye Kenpachi."

The explosion rocked the van that Ichigo's team had been staked out in. The screen that showed the space of the little elevator blanked out. Leaving Ichigo's face staring back at himself in blatant shock.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo rounded on the few with in the van.

"You said goodbye," One of them supplied.

Running out of the van, Ichigo starred in slight horror. The finale had finally come to a end. Six years and it ends with a bang. Yumi's voice is the only thing that pulls him back into the van and they drive away.  
_**  
-Mr. and Mrs. (Mr.) Zaraki-**_

A elevator dings, signaling the arrival on to the requested floor and the man inside sits still for a minute.

_'That fucker blew me up,'_ Kenapachi blinks in disbelief and grits his teeth.

* * *

**Until next time! ~DanceofSakura**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes it's back! I pulled this one from the dead and breathed life into my pour story.**

**Warning: Violence, Language, Lemon**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Happy Reading! ~DanceOfSakura**

* * *

Ichigo set at a table of his own, wine leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Around him people danced to a soft tango and intimate swaying, bodies pressed closed to share their moment of intimacy. The Montréal lived up to it's expertise of fine dining and exquisite food. Its atmosphere even spoke of high classed romance, for those who could afford it that is. Like the saying goes: love has a price, Ichigo almost raised his glass to that thought, a replay of bright explosions dancing in his guarded eyes.

_'It was a fool's game,'_ he thinks trying to shake the image off again. _'They both just turned out to be the fool in the end.'_

The image flashes again: A blazing heat of read and orange, the metal sizzling a good drop down towards earth, plummeting at speeds that shake the very ground work.

"You always had to win, didn't you 'Pachi?" Ichigo murmurs, a bitter laugh really.

"Don't write me off when the game's just startin' Ichi," a rough voice says, large hand grabbing Ichigo's wrist in a warm palm.

Said male smirked in amusement, staring down at the white table cloth. He looks up when his husband sits the bottle of wine; he used to refill his glass, on the table. It's a game of wills as they stare at each other over the short distance, making sure to keep track of the other's move. The tension mounts even when the waiter brings Kenpachi a bottle of Sake at his order. He takes a strong swallow before addressing the other male.

"When I expected to die, it wasn't in a blazin' glory of hot metal," he says casually, almost if the thought didn't even meet his standards.

"I thought it was fitting," Ichigo replies, the wine sloshing around his glass.

"After all the shit you pulled, I didn't expect you to be sentimental," Kenpachi grins. "Or maybe your just that much of a bitch."

"You proposed here so I think it sets the standards," scowl dominates the masculine yet feminine face.

"About us-"

"There is no us," Ichigo interrupts, leaning back in his chair.

"You're still mine Zaraki Ichigo," Kenpachi growls.

"Till death do us part Kenpachi," the fiery male fires back, his waist grabbed roughly when he moves to leave.

"Let's dance sweetheart."

It's a tense moment as the band starts up and they stand still, the swaying bodies moving around them. Kenachi pulls the lithe male close, one hand running up the black silken covered side. Ichigo's body jerks when his leg is hitched to other man's hip, calloused fingers running up the slit. His eyes lock with Kenpachi's when the older male grabs hold of the knife in its sheath and embeds it in a wall behind them.

"Enjoying your self?" Ichigo questions, tilting his head back when warm lips slide up his neck.

"Not yet," Kenpachi let's the short male push him back into a wall, mild interest showing on his face.

Ichigo slides his hands over the white shirt, the muscles clench under his palms. Their forms are pressed close, the tan hands running over the inside of the suit jacket. He drops down suddenly, feeling up the black clothed legs. Kenpachi winks at the couple close to them, reaching down and picking the other male up with ease.

"Satisfied?" he asks when their face to face again.

"Not nearly enough," Ichigo breathes, lips brushing against each other.

They stopped dancing and simply stared at the other, their partner and lover.

"Tell me, was this all a cover?" Kenpachi breaks the silence first, thumbs caressing the tapered waist.

"Was I?" his hand tangled in the black strands, admiring the feel.

"You answer first."

"On three?" Ichigo offers, arm tightening around the others neck.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Their on each other like fire, hands digging into tan skin and lips dominating the other. Kenpachi pulls them close together, one hand tugging on the orange locks, muffling the quiet moan. Ichigo rips himself away, blinking as the haze of pleasure clouds his mind. He turns tail and escapes the restroom.

_'No where to go Ichigo,'_ Kenpachi thinks, tasting the sweet wine from Ichigo's lips.

He takes a step towards the stairs when a horde of women start to panic and run for the door. He ducks when the explosion rocks the building, sending the crowd hording towards the door.

_'That's my boy,_' the taller male grinning, his form looming over the panicked civilians his eye catches sight of the orange hair bobbing in the crowd.

Kenpachi follows after his running lover, pushing people out the way. He catches the hummer peeling down the street, disregarding the other cars on the road. He yanks a man from a black sedan, eyes set on home. A small ticking noise reaches his ear and he screeches to a stop, ripping the suit jacket off. He throws it out the window just as it blows mid-air, scrapes flying in the air. Kenpachi slams the car into gear again, fingers angrily dialing Ichigo's number.

"Hello?"

"Second time Ichigo."

"It was small 'Pachi," Ichigo chuckles easily at the others harden voiced.

"I'm ending this game," Kenpachi says. "See you at home."

"Race you there," the line goes dead, before he finishes the sentence.

Ichigo speeds through the traffic, his focus wavering to keep up the harden façade. His hand hovers over his cell before his fingers redial.

"What?" Kenpachi voice growls down the receiver.

"You asked if it was a cover…" Ichigo's voice wavers, hands clenching around the steering wheel.

"Was it?" a beat, then the other male continues. "Cause it didn't seem like it when you were moanin' like a bitch under me."

Ichigo swallows slowly around the rage that built up in his body before answering, "Well sometimes the mark can be a good fuck."

There's only the sound of screeching tires and honking horns as Kenpachi maneuvers through traffic. His voice is indifferent when he speaks. "Let the best man win, sweetheart."

Then the line goes dead.

They pull in at the same time, the hummer crashing into the sedan before screeching into the drive way. Kenpachi jumps the hedges and eyes the abandoned car; he slides under the window, catching a glimpse of Ichigo loading a gun. He runs to the garage and throws the door open, breaking a wall panel and assembles the pieces into a revolver. He shoots across the drive way and into the kitchen back door, sliding behind the white wood counter.

"Is that you 'Pachi?" Ichigo's voice rings down the hall.

Kenpachi sticks his head out a little to judge Ichigo's location and fly's back when bullets began to rain into the kitchen. He jumps up when the running foot falls get close and dives behind the refrigerator, the bullets bouncing off the steel finish. He takes off into the living room, firing as he jumped over the couch he aims for the chandelier in the front hall. It comes crashing down knocking Ichigo off his feet as he narrowly avoids the cutting glass. Ichigo lunges to his feet and skids into the living room, finding it empty. His gun skids across the floor when he's tackled from behind, bodies flipping over the coffee table.

Ichigo wraps his legs tight around the broad chest and his fist rain down on the scarred face. Kenpachi grins ferociously before flipping them and punches the ground as Ichigo slides from under him. He catches the leg aimed at his face and throws him into the wall where Ichigo rebounds off of and thrust them both back into the glass cabinet. He avoids the right hook and takes off into the kitchen where his gun glints from the floor. He narrowly misses it when a rough hand sends him flying into the dining room table, crashing it into the wall. He rolls when a fist strikes where his head was and stares up at Kenpachi who lunges and Ichigo swipes a chair up and hits the other male. The wood splits apart leaving the two standing, burned, scratched, and bloodied. It's over when one of Kenpachi's large hands pulls the smaller male close.

Ichigo wraps his arms around the straining neck and locks his legs around Kenpachi's waist, the strong hands gripping his thighs. Tongue and teeth clash, Ichigo bites at the split lip tasting copper faintly on his tongue. He grunts when Kenpachi pushes him into the wall, his wounds burning against the kitchen walls. His dress is yanked over his head, orange hair wild and tangled around a calloused hand. A low moan leaves the smaller male as Kenpachi attacks his neck, arching into the other mans hold. He tears open the white dress shirt and buttons clink across the tiled floor. Ichigo digs his nails into the muscular back, teeth nipping at the flushed ear. He feels the growl of approval as Kenpachi traces the lace of his thong, fingers gripping his ass as he moves them to the kitchen counter.

His hands fumble at Kenpachi's belt, biting harshly at one nipple in retaliation when the older male rips the lace. He flings he leather across the room, hearing it land against the bullet ridden fridge. Ichigo scrabbles for purchase when Kenpachi lifts his legs and dives between his cheeks, licking a long stripe across his entrance. His hips stutter up into the hot mouth, panting as the rough tongue slides in and out of his entrance. Ichigo cries out when fingers jab into him, stretching him open. He braces himself when he's pulled to the edge and Kenpachi is pushing in, rough, harsh and fast.

The rushed prep is not enough but just enough for him to take it without a tear. Their fucking is like their fighting as they claw and bite at each other, ensuring that they both leave marks. Ichigo had lolls back as his shoulder blades are bitten and overlapped with crescent marks. His nail drawl small rives of blood as he scratches the tan back. It's like the first night again, the room heavy with moans and slapping skin. Ichigo can't make a utter a sound as he topples over into pleasure and Kenpachi follows, buried deep into his heat.

"Your aim is shit," Kenpachi huffs out, head buried in the crook of Ichigos neck.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Until next time! ~DanceOfSakura**


End file.
